


Betrayed by the Earth and the Mind

by guineamania



Series: 1MW Bingo March 2016 [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Break Up, F/M, Lies, Lost - Freeform, Natural Disasters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver decides to take some time away to clear his head after Felicity left. So he goes to the only place he can get the solitude he needs: Lian Yu.<br/>But when an earthquake threatens his life, the team come to his rescue. But what will remain of Oliver Queen when they get there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayed by the Earth and the Mind

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompts: Lost, Natural Disaster and Amnesia

For an island that had so many bad memories for Oliver, they seemed to go there quite a lot. Oliver had always said it was something about the tranquillity; he knew that island like the back of his hand and it was nice to have something predictable. Lian Yu was where he went to think and to get away from life. Where else would he go when he had decided to never see his son again and the love of his life had broken off their engagement? Darhk was defeated and Star City didn’t need the Arrow. Oliver sat on the beach staring at the waves lapping at his feet. Last time he had run here Felicity and Diggle had come to drag him back home and to civilisation; now there was no one who cared enough. Thea had Roy, Felicity had left him and Diggle had a family now. Oliver Queen was a relic of the past. He was lost.

                                  

The time dragged by as Oliver returned to his base existence, the thing that had kept him alive all these years. The primal instinct to survive. He still kept his satellite phone, ignoring every time Diggle tried to call him. The Diggle family is better off without him; he was still haunted by what he did to Lyla. No matter how much he tried to rationalise it, he almost lost himself to Al Sah-him. The monster inside scared him. And Oliver never admitted to being scared. A week had passed when the calls stopped coming. Oliver tried to be relieved but he just couldn’t.

 

Another week passed when he felt the tremors. It felt like the floor was shifting underneath him and everything swayed erratically. An earthquake. He was in the North China Sea, very close to an active plate boundary, he picked up that much at least in high school Geography. It definitely wasn’t a small earthquake as Oliver saw the trees fall and his boat get torn away from the beach. He was stuck here, again. And that was his last thought as the ground tore apart underneath him. It all went black.

 

“And there has been reports of a 7.5 earthquake in the North China Sea, fortunately the islands in that area are uninhabited but the resulting tsunami has caused some structural damage in the inhabited islands,” Felicity dropped her coffee cup. The scalding liquid splashed her ankles but she didn’t care. She always had the news on in the apartment in the morning just as a habit; she never thought it would actually bring anything. Oliver had been gone for two weeks and John had convinced her to give him some space. They thought he would come back in his own time once he had cleared his head. So of course Felicity tracked him down, all the way to Lian Yu. She did feel bad for ending their engagement but she needed some time away, they both needed to work out what they wanted from this relationship and what they were willing to sacrifice for it. Now she might not be able to tell him how much she was regretting that decision. She wanted him back in her life and she waited too long. With trembling hands, Felicity speed dialled John and he picked up on the first ring. “I’ve seen, ARGUS has a helicopter stationed close by in Seoul. We’ll fly over then take the helicopter out to try and find him. He’s gonna be okay alright Felicity. Oliver has survived much worse,” John tried to comfort her but Felicity could feel it in her heart. She was losing hope.

 

Using the Palmer Tech Jet, Felicity, Laurel, Sara and John were in Seoul stood in front of the rescue boats and helicopter. Once the coast guard had been corrected on the fact those islands were uninhabited, they were more than happy to help with a search and rescue for the American ex-billionaire and ex-mayoral candidate. Laurel and John were going to go in the boats to get close to the island and check the coast line. Despite John’s protests, Felcity and Sara were going with the Argus team in the helicopter. Sara knew the area and Felicity was not going to sit by and idly wait now her physio had declared her fully fit. Curtis’ chip was working wonders. “Be careful out there. Ollie would kill me if he knew I let you get hurt doing this,” John sighed as he pulled on his life jacket.

“I will, we’ll find him,” Felicity nodded. The fact he may not be alive when they find him went unspoken.

 

The helicopter lowered Sara and Felicity down and proceeded to circle the island. There was no safe places to land in such an unstable environment and this way they could keep an eye out from the air. “If he was staying anywhere it would be the plane,” Sara stated as soon as they both touched the ground.

“Lead on,” Felicity nodded, Oliver had told her that Sarah had been on the island but he never told her how or why. However if she knew her way around this well then it couldn’t have been a quick visit. Sara quickly picked her way through the underbrush as the duo took in the devastation. Trees had fallen and the whole island looked different then when Felicity had been here last. Hope continued to fade and the hole in her heart grew.

“Here it is,” Sara stated, looking and the disfigured metal coffin. “I’ll try and work my way in if you circle round the outside looking for any trace of Ollie,” Sara stated, Felicity was so glad the woman had returned to Star City upon hearing of Oliver’s disappearance. They needed someone with Sara’s emotional detachment to help them search. Felicity proceeded to circle around the whole plane, using a stick she found to hack through the disturbed underbrush. Until it hooked on something. Felicity dropped down, tearing everything out of the way. It was Oliver’s bow and quiver. She would recognise those arrows anywhere. And Oliver would never just leave the bow lying around especially not in a hostile environment. Felicity continued to search with a renewed vigour; she tore through the debris like a woman possessed. It worked, she found him. She found Oliver. “Sara!” Felicity screamed as she unearthed Oliver’s deathly pale and still form. Oliver had never been that still in his life; he always had to be on the move or doing something. Like that that little hand manoeuvre he did whenever he was nervous or restless. Felicity choked back a sob as the reality hit her head on like a truck. The blonde emerged from the plane and rushed to their side as Felicity cried, Oliver’s too cold hand resting between hers.

“Felicity love, breathe. He’s alive. He’s hanging in there okay,” Sara soothed Felcity as she dug all the leaves away from Oliver’s body to assess the damage. Felcity stilled and watched the slow rise and fall of Oliver’s chest. He was still breathing, it was weak which was why she missed it but he was still breathing. He was alive.

 

The helicopter lowered as far as it could and lowered down a gurney just as John and Laurel arrived. Sara and Felcity had identified many wounds inflicted on Oliver’s battered body but the greatest concerns were the gash down the back of his head and his clearly fractured leg. They would have to get him as stable as possible on the gurney before the ARGUS agents could even consider pulling him up. John and Sarah lifted Oliver up onto the gurney as carefully as they could but he still stirred and whimpered with the pain. It was a heart breaking sound. Laurel stripped off her jacket and rested it underneath his head while John used his jacket to strap up the break in his leg. It was this that caused Oliver to slowly come to. “Wha?” he murmured grabbing everyone’s attention.

“Oliver, you’re going to be okay, just stay with us,” Felicity instantly tried to console him but he just looked scared. It wasn’t a good look on Starling City’s feared vigilante.

“Sara? You’re alive,” he murmured, latching onto the Blonde’s figure before unconsciousness claimed him again.

 

“What do you mean he can’t remember us?” Felicity screamed as she fought to be admitted into Oliver’s hospital room.

“He has short term amnesia Miss Smoak. After his discussion with me and Miss Lance, we have concluded that he can’t remember anything after the Gambit sunk. Hence why he was certain Miss Lance was dead,” the doctor explained and Sara nodded in a stunned agreement. “He thinks it is still two thousand and seven. We haven’t broken it too him yet and thought a friendly face should. I know a lot has happened for the Queen family in the past three years but I hear Miss Queen is on her way,” the doctor continued and Felicity nodded. Oliver couldn’t remember the past eight years. He couldn’t remember being the Arrow, he couldn’t remember Ivy Town, he couldn’t remember the deaths of his mother and Tommy. The tears returned, streaming down Felicity’s cheeks.

“Will he ever remember?” John asked the question they were all thinking.

“We don’t know. The best you can do is answer any questions he has and treat him as you usually would.”


End file.
